


Waiting In The Freezing Cold

by pixiedustatsundown



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sapphic September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedustatsundown/pseuds/pixiedustatsundown
Summary: Usually that specification would have made her refuse; going Salazar-knows-where and not taking her wand? It’s beyond stupid. But Ginny was too excited to tell her any of that, too exuberant for Pansy to protest. And ultimately, Pansydoestrust her more than she should, implicitly and with her very life. Though maybe this will teach her, trusting Ginny will lead to sitting frozen on a park bench, waiting for the great mystery to reveal itself.





	Waiting In The Freezing Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt 'Cold' by [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98)

It is indeed very cold. Pansy shouldn’t be surprised, firstly because it's spring and the weather changes every five seconds and secondly because Ginny told her. She would never admit it of course, but Ginny is eerily precise at predicting the ever turning weather. Pansy should have believed her warning about catching her death in the tiny jacket she is wearing. Ginny didn’t care that it’s fashionable and made her look fantastic, she only snorted as she pulled on her own jacket. 

“Something the matter with you?” Pansy glares at her. Ginny knows _exactly_ how cold it is, that Pansy is slowly freezing to death in her far too light jacket. The devious smirk on her face is all the confirmation Pansy needs; Ginny will not be of any help, too busy being smug. 

Ginny doesn’t freeze at all, maybe because she brought an appropriate jacket or maybe because she just runs hotter than should be humanly possible. She is always warm, defying the cold without even trying and a right furnace to lean against and warm her up. Pansy had never complained; she freezes easily and quickly learnt how to use that for her advantage, appointing her girlfriend to be her own personal heater, warming her quicker and more deeply than any charm. If only Ginny were a little less aware, a little less _smug_. 

“Besides the tedious boredom, you mean?” Ginny laughs, either not understanding or ignoring the hint that Pansy would very much like to know what they are even waiting for, and why she wasn’t allowed to bring her wand. Usually that specification would have made her refuse; going Salazar-knows-where and not taking her wand? It’s beyond stupid. But Ginny was too excited to tell her any of that, too exuberant for Pansy to protest. And ultimately, Pansy _does_ trust her more than she should, implicitly and with her very life. Though maybe this will teach her, trusting Ginny will lead to sitting frozen on a park bench, waiting for the great mystery to reveal itself. 

Completely unconcerned by Pansy’s looming demise, Ginny prattles away, talking about things Pansy would probably be more interested in were she not preoccupied. But she _is_ preoccupied, the cold lying heavy on her skin and every muscle tensed to suppress the shivering as well as her traitorous desire to shuffle closer to Ginny. 

“Will you just admit that you are freezing already?” The sudden change of tone is enough to startle Pansy, causing her to lose control and the shivers she held at bay to break out. Ginny is cursing quietly, mumbling something about_ Slytherins too proud for their own good_ and then Pansy is engulfed in warmth and the distinct smell of her girlfriend. Ginny pulls her as close as possible, arms encircling her waist and her chin resting on her shoulder, pressing a kiss on her cheek. 

“I told you; it’s too cold. Why do you have to be so stubborn?” Pansy is too content to take offence, feeling returning to her fingers and the warmth pleasantly spreading. She also quite enjoys this, Ginny’s voice directly in her ear, the way she traces pattern on her skin with the tip of her nose. 

“Don’t even try to deny you like it. And _I_ already told _you_, it looks stunning.” Ginny chuckles at that and Pansy tilts her head back further, gives her easier access to her throat and enjoys the attention. 

“Would have made a stunning _corps_ if I hadn’t rescued you.” Pansy doesn’t try to stop the laugh bubbling up in her. Unwilling to expose her hands to the cold again and therefore unable to shove or poke her, there is nothing else Pansy can really do. Besides, Ginny is right, she did save her and made this whole aimlessly-waiting-business much more pleasant. 

“I knew you would, darling.” Ginny doesn’t answer her, only squeezing her in acknowledgement. That’s fine with Pansy, there is nothing more to say, the moment better without pointless words crowding it. 

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
If you liked this story you can [reblog it on Tumblr](https://pixiedustatsundown.tumblr.com/post/187556262488/waiting-in-the-freezing-cold)


End file.
